My Reluctant Cupid
by Phi-Dono
Summary: Tomoe sends Enishi off on a mission: to get Kaoru and Kenshin together! But why can't Enishi stop thinking about Kamiya - in a way that awes him, no less. (KaoKenBatt-KaoEni)
1. She smiles

**My Reluctant Cupid**  
By: Rubi A.K.A. "Phi-Dono" 2/20/o5 sun.

Disclaimer: Rubi-dono does not own the RK franchise - Nobuhiro Watsuki does! and i love that man everyday for creating it! (- winx -)

X: Summary: Enishi, after breaking out of jail, tries to come to terms with himself. he still wants to kill Battousai, but knows it's wrong. it's not what Nee-san wants. plus, amazingly enough, he misses that Kamiya girl... not knowing what to do with these conflicting emotions, he turns to Tomoe. it seems as though she's content with how Kenshin's life is going, but wants him to be happy. happy with Kaoru. since Kenshin and Kaoru haven't made too much progress, she sends her little brother off in hopes of making the Rurouni confess his love for the kendo instructor. the only problem is, why is Enishi seeing green whenever Kenshin is around the Kamiya girl...? (KaoKen)(KaoEni)(KaoBatt)

"talking"  
'thinking'  
(- occasional authoress note -)/(- actions in the authoress note -)  
**actions in the fic**  
/emphasized/

xXx-)(-xXx-

X: Chapter One: She smiles )

The breeze was sweet. It carried the pure essence of the sea - the salty water crashing against the shores made up of either jagged rock or fine sand. Yes. Surrounding him was his home. Really, the only thing he /could/ call home. Grinning ironically, he remembered when he was a young boy, how he used to say his home was anywhere his sister was.

'Nee-san...'

Tomoe was his world. His home, his sister, his mother...his everything.

Swirling his wine in the crystal goblet thoughtlessly, the mafia leader let his mind's eye wander to the fateful day his sister was taken from him. By that...that /monster/...

The wine stopped its fluid movements. Everything seemed to stop in this instant. The seagulls had seemed to fly away, silencing their cries for food. The flapping of the curtains behind him ceased, as though the wind had suddenly grew tired of playing with the fabric. Even the once soothing sounds of the sea grew so silent, it was as though it had just disappeared all together.

He sucked in deep, ragged breaths to calm his raging nerves. He could feel the disgustingly familiar /hate/ build up in him again. Normally, he would have been content with the feeling he's come to know so well. He /has/ been living with it for a few years now. But... Nee-san didn't want this. She didn't want him to kill the Battousai.

_"It was not his fault..."_ he could practically hear her say.

With a growl, the young man who sat leisurely in the cot placed outside on his balcony, slammed the glass in his hand down powerfully onto the table that was set up next to the cot.

'How can my own sister defend a demon like that after what he had done to her!' he thought, furious at the images of a red-haired swordsman slicing his sister's shoulder with such great /ease/... The bastard!

Shutting his eyes tightly to control himself, the white-haired man clenched and unclenched his hand - which was now bleeding due to the broken shards of glass that lay scattered around his little table.

'No... Nee-san doesn't want this... I've... I have to stop... Think of something...pleasant...'

Immediately, his mind conjured up the image of his sister. She still wasn't smiling for him.

"Sister..." he spoke out loud, his eyes still tightly shut as he let his head roll back. "Sister... Please... Tell me what to do, what /you/ want me to do..."

Silence greeted him. As usual.

"What do you think I should do, sister...?"

...Slowly, the birds came back. In the back of his mind, he registered the sound of the ocean hitting against the sides of his fortress.

Sighing, he let his shoulders slump. He had hopes of her answering him, but of course, she wouldn't. He knew she wouldn't.

Pushing himself out of his seat, the younger brother of Tomoe Yukishiro stalked back inside, making his way over to his bed. Untying the robe he had loosely dressed himself in, he tossed it somewhere into oblivion and sunk into his bed, naked, under the cool sheets.

'Sleep...'

Though sleeping always brought nightmares of blood and gore, he would still be able to see his sister. Hear her voice clearly. Relive, at least in that moment, what the last conversation that he had with her was like. See her smile, at least for a split second. See that smile he's pined for since he could remember, before he would see the pain cross her face as /his/ sword ripped apart her shoulder - a blow that would kill her within moments.

However, as sleep did claim him, it wasn't to torture him with nightmares. Instead, this was a world which he was unfamiliar with. Surrounding him was a warm summer day, and underneath was a dirty road - a trail more so, he figured as he noticed the thin width of it. To his left was -surprisingly enough- a sakura tree. He hadn't seen a sakura tree in years... For the exception of his trip to the Kamiya dojo.

'Kamiya...'

Scoffing, he rid his mind of thoughts of the ill-tempered tomboy. This dream -if indeed it was that- was most certainly made for Tomoe. He wouldn't allow himself to ruin a dream, which to him was something rare, with thoughts of Battousai's woman. No. Kamiya didn't /deserve/ to be in his mind at all, let alone in such a precious thing as a dream. She loved and sheltered the Battousai, even though she /knew/ of his sins. Which, in a sense, made her almost as bad as /him/. Feh, the foolish girl...

Suddenly, a figure appeared and stood under the sakura tree. Her back was facing him, and immediately he knew it was his sister.

"Tomoe..."

The woman didn't turn around when he called out to her. Instead though, she reached up and tried to grab a flower from the tree. Smiling a true, genuine smile - one that didn't hold malice or hatred in it, he walked over to her side and, with no effort used at all, reached up and plucked a single flower from the frail branch. Bringing it down to his level, he took a moment to inhale the sweet scent of the sakura flower. Shocked as he realized it smelt of jasmine, he shook his head to push back the image of the Kamiya girl smiling up at him.

Smiling again, he lowered his hand so that his sister could retract the strange flower easily. Her long bangs obscured her face from his point of view, but he had no doubt it was his sister. Only his sister could bring this feeling of serenity to him.

She smiled warmly at the flower in his hand. He saw this, and his smile softened as he realized that this dream was the best thing that has happened in his life, since...since... He didn't know since when, but he /indeed/ knew that this dream would be something he would cherish for the rest of the years he lived on this bloody earth. It would be the only pure thing he could own to keep himself from reaching /total/ insanity.

As she slowly took the flower from his descended hand and brought the flower (clasped in her hand) up to settle on her chest, she turned her face up toward his and thanked him.

His eyes widened in shock, his lips parting at the mere reality that this woman... She...

Sapphire eyes met turquoise eyes.

"Arigatou...Eni-kun..."

"...Kamiya..."

Kaoru smiled at Enishi, a slight coloring sweeping across her cheeks as he said her name. Suddenly, she reached up and with gentle motions, removed his tiny sunglasses. Enishi found himself stunned that he had not stopped her. More so with the fact that she was in his /dream/. Of all the people to involve in a dream, it had to be /her/...

"You shouldn't hide your eyes... They're too beautiful to keep hidden from the world..."

Did she... Did she /actually/ just say that to him?

And as though this wasn't obscene enough, he found himself reply with, "The world, or just you?" His voice was low, and thought it sounded almost...almost... /Teasing/...

Again, the blush lit up her face beautifully.

'Beautifully? No! This is wrong! She's Battousai's woman! Nothing more than a slip of a girl! ...But... It is hard to deny that she is attractive...'

Slowly, as though he would scare her away, Enishi reached over and brushed his fingers over her delicate cheek bone. She closed her eyes in...pleasure... Feeling something inside him expand with...joy...he cupped Kaoru's cheek, fully enjoying the softness of her silky skin against his calloused hand. (- no, it's not a perverted thing -)

"Kamiya..."

"Say my name..."

Confused, he didn't know how to reply.

"Say my name, please...?" she questioned again.

Suddenly, it hit him.

"Kaoru...?"

She sighed contentedly, leaning toward him and resting her head against his chest. He swallowed as he noted that he could actually /feel/ her heat, the contours of her body against his as though this were /real/...

"Oh Kami, Kaoru..." he mumbled, tilting his head down to kiss the top of her head. "Kaoru..."

"Again, Eni-kun, please?" she asked, snuggling further into his body, pressing more of herself against him.

This was it. This must be what.../happiness/ was like... He chuckled dryly as he figured that Kaoru would be his bliss. This girl, who had been on his mind since Battousai had defeated him. Since he escaped the cells of the jail. Since he escaped complete insanity.

"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru..."

"Enishi..."

"Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru, Kaoru... Kaoru, Kaoru Kaoru, oh Kaoru..."

His eyes fluttered open, to reveal his dark ceiling. Nightfall had obviously already come. Blinking to get rid of the remainder of sleep, Enishi stared blankly at the ceiling.

'Kaoru... Kamiya Kaoru...'

He wanted to know why she plagued his mind, and now why she was in his dream. What did she have to do with him?

Because it was already night (and in hopes of continuing that strange dream), Enishi closed his turquoise eyes to fall back asleep. Suddenly, Tomoe's face entered his mind. And what took him off guard was the fact that he hadn't even done so himself. Before the situation could further confuse the young man, she smiled. She... Smiled...

"T-tomoe..."

Her smile was bright, and oh-so comforting.

"Tomoe, sister..." His voice softened, feeling his eyes water at the so desired image.

Her face, for a brief moment, flashed into Kaoru's, before returning to the magnificent smile.

"Kaoru?" he asked anxiously. "Sister! What do you want me to do with Kamiya? What do you need me to do!"

Behind his closed eyelids, Kenshin walking away with his arm over Kaoru's shoulder flashed into his mind.

"...You... You want me to pull them together?" (- i know that was sudden! gimme a break, i'm anxious to get to the juicy parts! lol -)

Tomoe was still smiling at him.

Enishi grinned, but not out of humor. Of something else...

"Alright Tomoe, alright. Whatever you want, sister..." he answered in a monotone voice.

Then, she disappeared.

Opening his eyes slowly, Enishi stared at the ceiling once more - this time /willingly/ bringing up the kendo instructor's smiling face.

"Kaoru Kamiya..."

After a moment had passed, he tossed the sheets off him and swiftly grabbed the receiver off the hook from the phone that rested on his bedside table. Dialing the number quickly, he arrange to have a boat ride back to Tokyo. Within a few moments, the arrangements had been made. If he hurried, he could make it there by noon tomorrow. (- ok, so maybe they didn't have phones back then. but! for argument's sake, let's just say only really rich ppl can afford phones, ok-)

Standing and moving over to his closet, he pulled an outfit from it along with many others. Dressing quickly, he made up the agenda in his head.

After he had finished packing what he needed, he grinned - another grin that lacked humor.

He was against setting up the Kamiya girl and the Battousai, but if it was what his sister wanted... He would give the world to her, especially after that smile.

Slugging his bag over his shoulder, his feet quickly ate up the distance from his bedroom to the front door. It was eleven thirty-four he noted, as he passed the clock above the threshold. Trying to find something that he could get out of this bizarre mission his beloved sister had sent him on, Enishi thought of the Kamiya girl's blushing face - the one from his dream...

'Maybe...' he thought, entering the small forest that surrounded his mansion. 'Maybe we can relive the events in real life...'

Finding himself a purpose now, he raced even quicker to the docks. The sooner he got there, the sooner this dating game bullshit would be over with. And the sooner he would get to see Kaoru's smile. (- (- sigh -) i'm /well aware/ of the fact that the dating game didn't exist back then! i just wanted to add that in there... NO flames about this -)

xXx-)(-xXx-

_Next Chapter: _Mr. Dark glasses

_Summary: _Kaoru's arguing with Yahiko. Sano comes back from a lost gambling game. Kenshin's cooking everyone lunch. yeah, it's pretty normal around here. wait a second, who's that?

XxX

Japanese translations: in order of appearance: (let me know if there were any i missed)

Dono - more respectful than san; today would be used as 'Milord so-and-so' (- though i don't use it like that on myself. i'm not /that/ egotistical... -) As used by Kenshin, it indicates both respect and humility.  
X-San - Mr, Mrs, Miss, Ms  
Battousai - man slayer, murderer  
Nee-san - older sister  
Rurouni - vagabond, wanderer  
Kendo - sword arts  
Sakura - cherry. referring to the cherry trees  
Dojo - training hall  
Arigatou - thank you, thanks  
-Kun - a suffix used with people of equal/younger age. also, mostly used between boys, but can be shared with girls too  
Kami - God  
-  
-Chan - can be used as diminutive (i.e.: with a small child - like "Little Yahiko" or "Little Shippou"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear...")  
Manga - Japanese comic  
Ja ne - see ya later, bye for now

ok. i /really/ don't know why i wrote this, but the idea came to me a few days ago and i felt as though i needed to write it. i love Eni-kunz, and of course Kao-chan and Ken-kunz. i love the KK relationship, hard-core fan here! but i /also/ love the AU coupling of KE! i thinks they is so cute together! (- squeals -) so yea. i guess i just wanted to toss em in here to create a love triangle. yay! it's my first love triangle :) and yet, i don't know who'll she'll end up with... 90 percent Kenshin - duh! the other 10 percent is Eni-kunz, but i really don't know what to do... ahh well! i'll think about that later! (- sheepish grin -) just review for me PLEASE! this is my first time writing about Enishi and i need to know if i kept him in char. i've only got manga's 1-10, and i haven't seen all the episode's in the anime. i'm just basing his char off what fics i've read. same with Tomoe.

speaking of Tomoe, i hate her and love her. i hate her for the fact that i'm simply jealous (yes! yes it's true!) that she was with Kenshin in the /first/ place! plus the fact that i can't stand fragile girls like her. she doesn't look like she can kick someone's ass at any given moment. however, i love her for the fact that she did /indeed/ make Kenshin into who is is today. or, erm /then/... whatever!

just review plz! i /feed/ off response! so gimme some good stuffz please! (- winx -) til the next chappie (which i dunno when that'll come up...), ja ne! (- waves -)

XxX

_Phi-Dono rox _


	2. Mr Dark glasses

**My Reluctant Cupid**  
By: Rubi A.K.A. "Phi-Dono" 2/22/o5 tues.

Disclaimer: gomen - i forgot to put this in the last chappie! i'll hafta edit that later... anywayz, i don't own Kaoru, Yahiko, Megumi or any of those guys. nor do i own... Kenshin/Battousai... (- cringe -) Enishi... (- sighs -) Sanosuke... (- sob -) or any of /those/ guys... they all belong to the ingenius, wonderful little Japanese man named Nobuhiro Watsuki! sessha is merely a lowly fan who worships his work. and writes fanfiction about it - hehe!

(- sniffs -) y-you really like it? (- sniffles -) i mean/really/ like it? AWW, ARIGATOU! (- huggles reviewers -) sank you minna-san! i love yous SO muchz :) i was really doubting on whether i should do this in the /first/ place, but now that i have some response, i'll be glad to do it, that i will! (- smiles -) anywayz, enjoy this chappie ppl - you deserve it for making sessha SOOO /happy/ wif your reviews :) i also tried making it /really/ long, because i got some really good reviews for it, plus at the moment, it's my fav to write! OH YEA! and i have to apologize for this right away - i used a lot of 'realized' 'realization' 'real' this and 'real' that. sorry, didn't know what i was thinking! (- hits self on head...swirls -) boy, i hafta expand this one's vocabulary...

oh yea! and reviewer response will be at the bottom. ok, that's all i hafta say. enjoy!

Japanese translations will be at the bottom. RnR and thx :)

"talking"  
'thinking'  
(- occasional authoress note -)/(- actions in the authoress note -)  
**actions in the fic**  
/emphasized/

xXx-)(-xXx-

X: Chapter Two: Mr. Dark glasses )

The birds were chirping. The sun was shining. Kenshin is oro-ing. Sanosuke's guzzling down sake.

Yeah.

This was a perfect day. A perfect day to kick someone's /ass, that is. And that 'someone' being-

"YAHIKOOO!"

...according to Kaoru...

"Yahiko! Yahiko! YAHIKO, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Maa maa Kaoru-dono..."

"Kenshin, do you /mind? I'm trying to find that snot-nosed, insolent little brat!" Kaoru informed, stalking through the dojo yard, bokken clenched threateningly in her hand.

Kenshin sweatdropped. In the back, one could hear the soundly belch coming from Sano's direction.

"Kaoru-dono, sessha thinks that Yahiko just went for a walk, that he did," the Rurouni stated, returning to the task of chopping vegetables up, in order to cook them in with the broth.

This twenty-eight year-old wore a plain white hakama and gi, and over the gi was the once red (but now magenta) haori, that accented his Rurouni persona perfectly. At the moment, however, the haori's wide sleeves were being tied up with a thin, simple white cloth, that held them back to make his cooking duties much more easier, and it showed off his fine forearms. His very lightly tanned skin made his fiery mane all the more exotic looking. The lengthy bright orange hair was tied low in its usual place, just above the nape of his neck, his long bangs often falling into the vision of his light amethyst eyes. These eyes had at one time, struck an immense sense of fear into whoever viewed into them. Now though, his eyes were kind and gentle, and took you in with such warmth, that it was almost too easy to miss the sadness behind those violet eyes. His always faithful sakabattou lay rested in his room - unneeded at the moment. Currently, he walked around the kitchen in a set of maroon tabi's, his geta's had been placed at the entrance to the kitchen, just outside where Sanosuke's shoes rested as well, and he listened to the sounds coming from Kaoru-dono's direction.

Kaoru growled out of frustration. She felt like pulling someone's hair out. Namely Yahiko's. Or Kenshin's. Sano was a good choice too.

At the moment, the eighteen year-old kendo instructor wore her training clothes, which consisted of the usual cream colored gi and navy blue hakama. Her blueblack mass of silky hair was tied up in its usual high position on her head. Underneath her spiky bangs, were two strands of the smooth hair, falling from her temples. Her cobalt blue eyes dashed around the yard in hopes of spotting her student. Her ivory skin was slightly flustered due to the searching she was conducting for the said student. Angrily, she tucked some of her bangs behind her ear and ignored the way her gi stuck to her back because of the sweat.

'Mou!' she cursed in her mind. 'This is the /third/ time this week that the brat has skipped out on his lessons! It's not like /he's/ the only one who needs to train - I need to spar with someone too! What could he be up to that's keeping him from trai-'

"Oi busu! You shouldn't think so hard - you might hurt yourself!"

"Why you little!" Kaoru stuttered, glaring at the boy who just appeared at the dojo gates.

Suddenly, she turned her death glare into a sugary sweet smile.

"Come here, Yahiko..." she beckoned, luring him closer with her index finger. "I've got a new move to show you..."

Yahiko and Sano (who had just recently stepped out onto the porch) simultaneously raised their eyebrows in suspicion, while Kenshin uttered a tiny oro from his place in the kitchen.

"What's it called?" the first apprentice questioned.

"I'm /so/ glad you asked..." she said, the once sweet grin turning into a sinister one.

Before Yahiko had the time to say 'oh shit,' Kaoru had ran over to him, pinned him on the tip of her wooden sword, and flung the young swordsman in the air.

His scream was drowned out by Kaoru yelling, "Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu - Throw Brat Over Fence technique!"

And just then, as though Father Time were in on her trick, the sound of Yahiko meeting the neighbor's dog had erupted from the other side of the fence. The sounds were mainly: chomping, screaming, barking, ow-ing, and of course, the pitter patter of little feet running for their life.

Ah yes - revenge was a beautiful thing.

Kenshin had set down his knife momentarily and waited at the gate for the young boy to return. A while after Kaoru had calmed down (and after Sano's bellowing laughter stopped), Yahiko had seemed to have /just/ made it out of the jaws of death...uh/literally/... When he skidded in front of the gate, he immediately sought to kill his instructor. Kenshin, however, had a firm grasp on the collar (or what was left of it) of his tattered haori. With a few quick words of how killing Kaoru-dono wouldn't help his swordsman ship training, the samurai took a quick look over the kendo student to make sure he was all right.

Kenshin noted with satisfaction that the only thing on the eleven year-old's body that was broken, was the shinai he carried dutifully on his back. The boy's usual darkly tanned skin was red with the rage that still had yet to be released. 'What a training sesson /that/ would be, de gozaru yo...' the ex-Battousai thought, smirking to himself as his keen eyes took in the ripped and shredded material of his Akabeko uniform. 'Ahh, so /that's/ where he was...' The white gi and haori he wore was completely totaled, showing much of his young torso off. The light blue hakama that had once had a sauce stain on it, no longer had that particular stain. Nor much of anything /else/ on it really... His dark brown eyes flashed angrily at Kaoru who stuck her tongue out at him. Before he could say anything that would get Kaoru-dono to invent another move, Kenshin suggested that Yahiko change clothes and come to the kitchen (because lunch was just about done). Grumbling something about ugly old women, the preteen ran a hand through his messy midnight black spikes and stomped off in the direction of his room.

Kenshin, after completing his good deed, returned hastily back to the boiling pot in fear that something might go wrong with their meal.

Kaoru sighed, joining the men at the kitchen. (As soon as Sano heard the words 'food' and 'almost ready' come from Kenshin's mouth, he was in his seat within a heart beat.) The former Hitokiri worked behind them while Kaoru had set her wooden sword down by her side, and Sano had begun to strike up a conversation with the kendo instructor.

"Oi Jou-chan! That was a nice one!" he commented, laughing again at the memory of Yahiko's bulging eyes. He, however, had shut his trap as soon as he saw the glare that was directed his way.

"You know Sano, I wouldn't have much of a problem doing the same thing to /another/ freeloader..." Kaoru warned dangerously, narrowing her eyes at him. In her mind though, she knew she was just playing with him. She loved her freeloaders, even if they /did/ get on her nerves sometimes. Sano and Yahiko were like the siblings she never had. Sano being the older brother, and Yahiko being the younger. Even Kenshin held a special place in her heart, but it wasn't for a family member...

Sanosuke took a moment to blink. A few times. Then he opened his mouth and said something that will go down in Sagara history. "Ya mean Kenshin?"

Insert animefall /here/. At least on Kenshin and Kaoru's behalf.

"Wow Jou-chan, I mean, I /know/ Kenshin peeps in on you when you're bathing, and 'claims' it's an accident, but that's no reason to go after him. Plus that one time you caught Kenshin holding your underwear a little /too/ much longer than he was supposed to, when he was hangin' up the laundry that one day. Oh yeah! And that /one/ time he walked in on you when you were changing- OW! OI! What was that for Kenshin!" he asked, ending his rant as an onion met his forehead - rather /forcefully/ actually...

Kenshin shot the former fighter-for-hire a death glare. And not just /any/ death glare. A death glare with /Battousai/ eyes... (- ooh, ambeeer... -)

Sano gulped and took this que to shut his trap. Kaoru, who was oblivious to this little 'eye communication,' recovered herself after she had been blushing like mad this whole time.

Sucking in a deep breath, she yelled at the top of her lungs, "SAGARA SANOSUKE! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

He stuttered for a minute, trying to come up with anything that wouldn't get this bokken wielding Tanuki any more mad so that she would beat him 'til he forgot what gambling was. Speaking of gambling, he had just recently returned from a bad game, and had come here with the intention of getting a free meal (of course), and asking the Little Missy for a few extra dollars. A 'few' meaning 'a lot.' And 'dollars' meaning 'anything worth yen.' But, at the moment, with her towering dangerously over him, he figured that /maybe/ now wouldn't be the best time...

"WELL!"

"Ah- I uh- c-calm down Jou-chan... Heh heh... Ya know that I meant nothing by it... Right...?"

"Grrr..."

Kenshin decided to intervene then. "Kaoru-dono, please calm down. It will do you no good to raise your blood pressure, de gozaru. This one is pretty sure that Sano was just teasing you, that he was." He looked over his shoulder at the teens, who had just created a scene. 'Sano is going to need to see Megumi-dono soon, if he angers Kaoru-dono any further...' he thought, smiling at the two brunettes, returning to the skinning of the potato.

"See? It was all just fun and games Little Missy..." he said, laughing nervously as she moved to sit back down across the table from him. "And uh, speaking of games... Today lady luck wasn't with me I guess, so could ya spot me a few bucks?"

"SANOSUKE!"

The rooster winced at the high pitched screaming coming from deep within the tiny body of Kamiya Kaoru. How that little thing could make so much noise, he'd never know...

Kaoru opened her mouth to scold him on how gambling wasn't a very honest living (and how broke she always was after he 'borrowed' money from her), when a low masculine voice interrupted her.

"Still screeching like a banshee, I see."

All three heads snapped to the direction of the dojo gates. Immediately, they recognized the voice and it had sent a shock to their system as they realized that the head of white spikes -that appeared to gleaming due to the sunshine- belonged to non other than Yukishiro Enishi.

Kenshin immediately narrowed his eyes, his light and carefree demeanor now gone. Instinctively, his hand clenched the knife in his possession. In his mind, he mentally beat himself for not carrying his reversed blade with him. How would he protect Kaoru now...? Sanosuke moved in front of Kaoru, to protect the younger teen. He too, was glaring fiercely at Yukishiro. He had never forgotten that day he thought his Jou-chan was killed by this maniac, even if he /did/ play the carefree, gambling fool. Kaoru, unlike the two men in the room with her, stared wide-eyed at the young mafia leader who stood only a few yards away from their position. She felt as though her heart had literally stopped. Why had he come this time?

"Come on..." Enishi purred, breaking the deafening silence. "Don't /tell/ me you're not happy to see me? I'm disappointed."

"Yukishiro!" Kenshin shouted, making Sano and Kaoru jump at the rage in his voice. "What do you come here for now?"

At this, Enishi frowned. In one fluid movement, he removed his bag from behind his back and let it fall to the ground with a dull thud, the dirt picking up in a small dusty cloud as it met land. He peered over his small spectacles at the red-haired hero, his mischievous eyes narrowing upon locking his gaze with Kenshin.

"I don't come here for /you, Battousai," he stated simply. He watched curiously as the Rurouni moved to stand before the two teens who sat immobilized by his presence on the floor. Obviously, he made this notion in an effort to protect Kamiya.

Swallowing down the distaste at the move, Enishi moved his sights over to his target - the girl from his dream, who he could see between the valley the two men before her had created.

"Kamiya, it's so nice to see you again." His didn't let his voice carry the jealousy that was bubbling within him. Instead, he tired to focus on the positive aspects of the situation. Like the way parts of Kaoru's hair clung to her moist skin. And the way those deep eyes sparkled in the sun. Let's not forget that small and delicious looking mouth that hung open, still shocked by his mere being. Ahh, she was a perfect one, that girl. Not perfect in the ways his sister was, but her /imperfection/ was what made her perfect.

Taking a step forward, the sibling to the mentioned Tomoe was looking forward to properly greeting the kendo instructor. 'Greeting' meaning taking Kaoru to a private bedroom and ravishing her. But, to his misfortune, the Battousai stepped before him in his path. Bringing up a hand to rub his temple, Enishi tried hard to resist the urge to roll his eyes toward the skies.

"What do you want with Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin demanded, his now dark purple eyes never ceasing their glare.

"What I want with Kamiya is none of /your/ concern," he fairly spat out, continuing his path toward the eighteen year-old.

Kenshin, meanwhile, had gritted his teeth and stooped to a fighting position. Sanosuke and Kaoru had seen this, and Sano took it upon himself to join the fight that was about to happen. Cracking his knuckles loudly, he stepped out of the kitchen and onto the porch. No way this jerk would get past the both of them and harm Jou-chan - even if Kenshin /didn't/ have his reversed blade. He'd die first to protect this dysfunctional family that he's come to love so much.

"Kaoru-dono, stay back. This one doesn't want you to get hurt, that I don't," the former Hitokiri said, holding the ordinary kitchen knife tightly. At the moment, it was his only weapon against this insanely strong mafia ring leader.

"Missy, when ya get the chance, run for it, okay?" the fighter-for-hire asked, getting into his fighting position next to Kenshin. He didn't wait for the answer that wouldn't come, as he continued. "And get the brat outta here too. Stay over at Megitsune's until it's all over, ya hear?"

Kaoru nodded frantically, finding that her throat had went dry some time ago. On shaky legs, she managed to stand, and she glanced at Kenshin to see if he would say another word to her. His face was fierce (and worried), already set for battle. 'Kenshin...' Then, on impulse, she looked over the red head and the brunette to meet turquoise eyes. Kaoru was surprised that he had been watching her - his eyes had never left her this whole time...

She knew that he wasn't a bad person. It's just that his sister's death had effected him to a point of minor insanity. Really, deep down inside, he was just a little boy who needed to be loved and taken care of. Kaoru had realized this on her long stay at his island. In a way, he was just like-

"Kenshin!" she yelled, seeing a flash of magenta heading in the direction of the man at the gates.

"Now, Jou-chan, RUN!" Sano shouted, jumping forward too and prepared himself for a battle that possibly could mean his own death.

Hearing the urgency in his voice -and the realization that this was /really/ happening, Kaoru ran out of the room and sprinted down the hall that Yahiko had went. She was stopped, however, as she crashed into something hard and warm.

Distantly, in the background somewhere, she could hear Kenshin calling her name. He sounded so far away, and she didn't know why. That it, until she realized that she was staring into the eyes of Kenshin and Sano's target.

Instantly, she felt herself being pulled into his body by his strong arms. She knew she was trapped, because had had caught her in a hallway that was barely wide enough for them. This meaning that Kenshin or Sanosuke had no way to get in behind him and render him unconscious. Her back was facing the two men who had run up on them when they had realized that Yukishiro had made a dash for their Kaoru. Sweat trickled off the side of the former Zanza's face as he took in the options. Kaoru was captured, and he couldn't do anything about it. A thought processed in his mind that Saitou could have been right - that he was nothing but a weakness to those around him... Kenshin tried so hard to control himself - he really did, but he could feel the amber leaking into the amethyst. His Kaoru was trapped in close quarters with danger, Enishi leering at him over his glasses and he held Kaoru up against him. He tried to push back the Battousai that he knew was trying to get out - he was simply begging to be released.

'No...'

He couldn't, not if he wanted to keep his vow and save Kaoru...-dono...

"Yukishiro..." the /Rurouni/ muttered, trying to pass on wordlessly the threat that hung in the air.

Enishi was paying him no heed. He had changed his sight from the angering Battousai, to the young woman in his arms.

'This feels so good...'

It had been such a long time since he had held anything living in his arms. It had been even longer since he held Kaoru in his arms.

"Kaoru..." he murmured, so that she was only able to hear it.

Her eyes, which had been shut tightly from fear, opened and met her capture's gaze when she heard the softness in his voice. It was such a gentle sound - so rare too, that she had only heard it once. And that was when she caught him 'conversing' with his sister.

'His eyes,' she thought, her own sapphire eyes searching his. 'They're so different. What does this mean...?'

"Kaoru," he said again, this time his tone wasn't as light as before, but more of a hushed one. "I come here with no intention of taking you away, or of hurting your Battousai. Relax, and trust me..."

He watched as her once confused eyes now became wary. "Why are you here then?" she asked in the same hushed tone as he, and he wondered why she did so.

Kaoru herself didn't know why she spoke in whispers, but she felt as though the time were right for it. His arms that held her so tightly like steel belts, loosened and she sucked in a deep and grateful breath. His arms still had possession around her body, but his hold this time wasn't as tight and harsh.

Enishi's eyes had softened for a moment, before returning to the same, semi-assuring look that was first there. "Trust me. I'm not at liberty to explain it to you, but trust me." Kaoru, still a little unsure of his plea, searched his face for any signs of untruthfulness. Before she had a chance to make up her mind, he opened his mouth to speak again. "My sister sent me..."

At this, Kaoru's eyes widened. Tomoe had sent Enishi /here? Of course, she really couldn't do that since she's buried in the cemetery, but if Enishi had brought his sister's memory into this affair, then it had to be sincere. Gazing deeply into his eyes, she realized that as ludicrous as this may be, to him, it was his truth. She couldn't let Sano and Kenshin hurt him when he was innocent, now could she?

With her mind set on a solid decision, the instructor to Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu smiled ever so softly up at the man who held her so closely to him. "Okay... I understand..." she said, watching as his face took on an almost gentle look to it, before Kenshin's voice broke their silent discussion.

"Kaoru-dono?"

Sliding an arm out of his strong embrace, Kaoru settled her hand on his firm shoulder and slowly, he released her, as though he were on her command. She let her hand linger on Enishi's skin for a second, before removing it and facing the two awaiting men who stood ridged a yard or two behind them.

"It's okay guys, he's not here to harm us."

Sano gapped at the two before him, and wondered for a moment if Enishi had brainwashed her while they spoke. Why had Jou-chan suddenly turned blind? She was in the arms of the enemy, and her own possible death was right in front of her face...

Kenshin watched the two with high suspicion. He didn't know what had transpired between the both of them. He was left in the dark. He didn't like being left in the dark.

"Kaoru..." he growled, unable to hid the fury in his voice that she had trusted him so, even after all he's done to her - to /them/. "Come over here, now."

The kendo instructor gasped. 'Kaoru? He called me K-Kaoru - no '-dono'...?' Not only that, but she could see that his eyes were a strange mix of gold and violet, which lead to the reason of why he ordered her to station next to him, when instead he would have gently told her...

"Kenshin... Kenshin, it's /okay/. Enishi isn't here to harm /any/ of us," she pleaded, staring at the older man directly in his two-toned eyes. When the red-haired samurai finally tore his gaze away from Yukishiro and locked eyes with Kaoru, she nodded at him in some confirmation that he was supposedly supposed to understand. But he did understand. Gritting his teeth, Kenshin forced himself to calm down, for Kaoru's sake...

After an uneasy moment of tension, Kenshin looked up and met Kaoru's blue eyes with pure violet eyes. "Alright, Kaoru-dono..."

Kaoru sighed, finding it weird that she hadn't realized that she was holding her breath.

"However," Kenshin said, continuing and ignoring the incredulous look Sano shot him. "You have something to let us in on, do you not, Kaoru-dono?" Cautious of the man standing next to the teenage girl, Kenshin's keen eyes glanced back and forth between Kaoru and Enishi in wary silence.

"Yes, well, uhmm..." she stuttered, lifting a hand to rub the back of her neck. She looked up at Enishi in an effort to gain some form of help. Instead, what she found was him smirking down at her. Glaring at him, since he offered no help and since he thought that he could play the tough guy after what she witnessed, Kaoru cleared her throat and looked back at the impatient Rurouni.

"Well Kenshin. Enishi said he's here on - uh, 'family business' and I've decided to lethimstayhereforawhile..." she said, running the last few words together on purpose.

Kenshin knew what she had said, and so did Sanosuke. But Sano, thinking that the sake had given him /too/ much of a buzz, asked her to repeat what she said. And slowly.

Biting her lip nervously, she sighed and decided to give in peacefully. "I've decided to let him stay -as a guest- until he's ready to resolve this family affair..."

xXx-)(-xXx-

_Next chapter:_ Back to square one  
_Summary:_ as Kaoru figured - the household didn't take well to the news of Enishi staying. what was she to do now, now that everyone is upset with her? what was that, Megumi?

XxX

Japanese translations: in order of appearance:

Dono - more respectful than san; today would be used as 'Milord so-and-so' (- though i don't use it like that on myself. i'm not /that/ egotistical... -) As used by Kenshin, it indicates both respect and humility.  
xX) -San - Mr, Mrs, Miss, Ms  
Gomen - i'm sorry  
Battousai - murderer, man slayer  
Sessha - this unworthy one  
Arigatou - thanks, thank you  
Sank you - a form of 'broken english.' it means 'thank you'  
Minna-san - everyone, everybody  
Oro - huh/wha?  
Sake - rice wine? it's alcohol made of rice water or something like that...  
Maa maa - now now, settle down  
Dojo - training hall (- though sometimes i use it referring to the whole houz -)  
Bokken - wooden sword. i think it's pointy-er or sharper than a shinai  
xX) Shinai - wooden sword. it has a rubber-looking top thing on the tip  
Rurouni - wanderer, vagabond  
Hakama - the very loose pants  
Gi - the shirt underneath the haori  
Haori - outer shirt/jacket thingy... (- anyone have something better i can use for these two (gi/haori) -)  
Sakabattou - reversed-edge sword (the dull edge on the side the sharp edge should be, and vice versa); carried by Kenshin as a symbol of his resolution never to kill again.  
Tabi - split toed socks  
Geta - the sandal-looking shoes (- sweatdrop -)  
Kendo - sword arts  
Mou - 'geez'  
Oi - hey  
Busu - ugly girl, old hag  
Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu - sword-arts or kenjutstu school established by Kaoru's father, who rejected the ethnics of satsujin-ken for kentsujin-ken.  
xX) Ryuu - meaning 'style' i think, not sure though. but it /is/ behind Hiten Mitsurugi-RYUU and Kamiya Kasshin-RYUU, so there's my assumption  
xX) Kenjutsu - the art of fencing; sword arts; kendo  
xX) Satsujin-ken - "sword that gives death"; a style of swordsmanship rejected by Kaoru's father  
xX) Kentsujin-ken - "sword that gives life"; the sword-arts style developed over ten years by Kaoru's father and founding principle of Kamiya Kasshin-Ryuu  
Samurai - swordsman; meaning "one who serves." there has been some debate about this, on whether Kenshin is a samurai or not. i think he is, bcuz it means 'one who serves,' meaning it's not necessarily the government. he 'serves' justice, and helps ppl and does what he can for them - so there.  
De gozaru yo - i. have. no. idea. what. this. means. it's very irritating, can someone please tell me! but all in all, i think it means 'that it is' or whatever Kenshin says after his sentences.  
Akabeko - not sure what the name means, i think it's the name of Tae's father or something. anyway, it has to do with 'hot beef pots - akabeko restaurant'  
Hitokiri - assassin  
Jou-chan - babe, baby or with young/er girls, can mean "little missy"  
Animefall - this is an action. it's when they fall to the ground for some reason or another. i'll also call it, 'crash' or something  
Tanuki - raccoon (referring to Kaoru)  
(X)  
Domo arigatou - thanks a lot, thank you so much  
-Chan - can be used as diminutive (i.e.: with a small child - like "Little Yahiko" or "Little Shippou"), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection ("My dear...")  
Ne - right/okay?  
Ja ne - see ya later, bye for now

XxX

-Reveiwer-Response- 

**lovely1** - _I love this story already! Plz write more .  
_(- sniffs -) you're my very first reviewer for this fic! a **_BIG THANK YOU_** to you! (- huggies -) lol, now for a response! wowzers! you love this /already! man, either i'm getting better at this fanfiction thing, or you're just really into a KaoKenEni love triangle! either way, domo arigatou for your review! i hope you liked this chappie, and you'll review for future ones too :)

**Princessyoukai** - _oh, I can't wait to see what happens o What's Enishi going to do! What's Kaoru and Kenshin going to do? o NEED UPDATE! I can't wait for Enishi to get jealous! WOOT. I'm a KK fan myself but I can't help but want to pair Kaoru up with a complete psychopath who's just lost his way because of his sisters death and yadda yadda! lol. GO KAORU-FANS! Good job! Keep up the good work!  
_out of the few reviews i've received, yours made me the happiest! i love long and random reviews (cuz i write the same kind) that talk about my work! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! it means so much to me that you enjoy the fic! i hope this at least answered a few of your questions, and that you enjoyed this chappie too, hehe :)

**GreenEyedFloozy** - _Update soon! PLEASE! It's so good!  
_short. sweet. to the point. i like it! lol! WOW! someone of /your/ stature is reviewing one of /sessha's/ fics:O (- faints -) ...(- 5 hours later -) whoa... (- shakes head -) i still can't believe it! lol! well in any event - THANK YOU SO MUCH! i'm glad that aurore-chan liked this lil ficcy at all, that i am:) honestly, i thought i wouldn't get /any/ reviews for this fic! it's good to be surprised, ne? (- winx -) :)

**are-en1** - _Oh, I like this story.Pls continue_  
plain, but encouraging nevertheless. :) thank you for taking the time out to read my fic. i hope you really liked this chappie. i worked so hard on it! (- sniffs -) and i /also/ hope that i can continue to please you in future chappies, that i do. (- smiles -) and again: thank you for first of all - reading my fic, and second of all - for reviewing for it. so thanks! lol :)

and to anyone else who will review for the first chappie after i post this - THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

and to the readers out there who don't review - PLZ REVIEW! even a short and sweet one makes me all giddy and girlie! so plz review for this unworthy one! (for the love of Rurouni Kenshin - REVIEW! lol!)

XxX

thank you EVERYONE who took the time to read this fic! i'll try to keep my updates coming within a week's time (meaning 7 days). i'll do my best to update fast, and keep the chappies long and interesting, but! this one does have other things to do, so if i miss an update date, don't be mad plz! i'll just /try/ to do something to reward your patience in the next update, ok? like make it extra long or add a lil mini fic or something. oh yea, and i know i did descriptions for everyone but Sano and Enishi - GOMEN! don't worry, they'll come in chappie 3, oks? anyway, that's all this one has to say, so again, thx for your time and reviews, and i hope you enjoyed it! til the next update, ja ne everyone! (- waves -) :)

XxX

_Phi-Dono rox _


	3. Mini Fic: set 1

**My Reluctant Cupid**

By: Rubi A.K.A. "Phi-Dono" 4/21/05 thurs.

Disclaimer: i don't own Rurouni Kenshin, cuz if i did, then this fic would have been in the anime and/or in the manga, ne? o.o

GOMEN NASAI: i know you all are probably hating me now, and ready to flame due to my two month absence on this fic... I'M SO SORRY! i'm sorry people - please hear me out! (- sweatdrop -) the thing is, i love this story very much, it's my fav fic so far to write becuz of the plot and chars and all the future planning i'm doing in my head, so please don't think that i don't like you guys (readers and/or reviewers) or that i loathe doing this fic or whatever the case. i think you all know that kenshin was taken off air some time ago - this is part of the reason why i haven't updated anything since forever. i mean, kenshin being on t.v., whether or not it was dubbed, was serving as my muse at the time. now that it's gone, i really have no juice to write. all i can seem to do is bring out some fics i had in the works and throw 'em up here for a random reason. plus, the floppy disk i had the third chapter written on, messed up so now i can't get to it, which has made me very very depressed for losing the third chapter (meaning i have to re-write it ALL OVER again) and the other fics i held on there... however, now i'm putting a stop to my disapearance and starting to write again becuz now i'm seeking a new muse elsewhere - which i hope can keep me in high spirits so i can finish/add more to this fic. (- bows down for her beloved reviewers -) please except my humblest apology and know that i'm absolutely sincere when i say: i'm really, deeply sorry. i know what it's like to want an update from a story that seems to have fallen off the side of the earth. arg! i'm sorry! (- sweatdrops as she continues to bow -)

THIS CHAPTER: also, as i said in chapter 2, if i don't make an update on time, i would make a longer chapter or a mini fic. i'm going with the latter. so, the deal with this mini fic idea is that each mini fic chapter will have 5 mini fics in it. maybe more, but never less than 5. if i get more requests for these, the next time i post a mini fic chapter, i'll add on more. sounds good? then please read on! oh yes, and these mini fic's will take place during Kaoru's stay at Enishi's mansion thingy. though some mini fics vary. meh. (- shrugs -)

"talking"/"title of mini fic"

/emphasized/

(random things that i need you to know)

xXx--)(--xXx-

"Bloody hell Kamiya!"

"Kamiya! Look what you did to my fine white satin sheets, that I had imported from Spain!" Enishi hollered, pointing at a large bloody spot in the middle of the bed.

Kaoru tried to stiffle her tears as she glared up at the mafia leader. "Well what do you expect! You kidnap me and don't even consider bringing me a TAMPON!" she yelled, running out of the room.

The brother to Tomoe Yukishiro sighed.

This was the /last/ time he'd kidnap a female...

xXx

"I spell "relief" - F. A. R. T."

The snowy haired mafia leader sighed in annoyance. "What is it /this/ time, woman?"

Kaoru was looking down at the floor, wringing her hands together. Glancing up at her captor, she finally spoke. "Enishi, can I have another robe? This one is really starting to get dirty and uncomfortable..."

Sighing, the older man nodded in exasperated agreeance. "Alright, whatever it will take to shut your mouth up."

The young kendo instructor opened her mouth to offer a protest, when as Enishi moved out of the leather chair, a sound ripped through the air, making both of the now standing figures freeze. A moment of awkward silence passed, before Kaoru scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"That's just foul..." she said, turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

"It wasn't me!" Enishi shouted after her. "It was the leather chair!"

xXx

"Cosplay"

The eighteen year old girl squealed in delight, frollicing around the bedroom in her Sakura outfit from Sakura wars. Kaoru just couldn't /wait/ to get to the cosplay party that they were hosting at the Akebeko.

"Enishi! Hurry up or we'll be late!" she called to the closed bathroom door.

"Do I have to...?" asked the slightly muffled male voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Yes!" Kaoru answered stubbornly, placing her hands on her hips. "Now come out so I can see how the outfit I picked for you looks!"

A heavy sigh was heard as the door creaked open, and out stepped Enishi -the white fearsome tiger, the leader to a large mafia syndacite, a coldhearted ruthless phsychotic considered so by most- dressed in a Snow White costume...complete with skirt, high heels and all.

"Why do I have to go like /this/...? It's so humiliating..." he muttered saddly.

"Because, it just goes with your white hair. Now lets go, we're all riding on Hyottoko's back to get there," she informed, pulling the sulking mafia leader behind her as they left.

xXx

"Hand to hand"

"Enishi! I'm booored..." Kaoru whined, following the older man after a training session he had just come back from.

"That's not /my/ problem," he supplied rudely, continuing to walk toward the kitchen, looking forward to the icey cold water in the freezer.

"How about we play a game together!" she chimed as she run up next to him to catch up with his long strides.

Sighing, and knowing there'd be no escape from the troublesome hostage unless he answered her, Enishi boredly asked what she had in mind.

"Oh I don't know. How about something with our hands?" Kaoru suggested, folding her own hands in front of her hips as they walked.

"A game with our hands?" Enishi's knowledge of games was limited, so he of course had no idea what she was talking about. He looked down to ask her what game it was, but when he did so, found that the robe had been gaping open a little near her neck, and he had a clear view of her well developed chest. He started to think of the games he could play with his hands on /her/.

Grinning suddenly, he agreed, hoping to be able to do as he was fantasizing about not a moment ago. Hearing him accept made Kaoru squeal in delight, completely unaware of his intentions.

(Ten minutes later...)

"Patty cake, patty cake, baker's man!" Kaoru sung, clapping her hands against larger ones as a bright smile graced her young face. She waited for her parter to continue the verse.

"...Bake me a cake as fast as you can..." Enishi added on, finishing the verse with less enthusiasm then his partner, slapping his hands dully against her own. A dissapointed and frustrated look lay across his face.

This wasn't what he was expecting...

xXx

"Old school Jinchuu"

The scene takes place in a dectectives office, the color drained from this world and leaving it a mixture of blacks and whites. It appears to be set in an old fashioned western movie.

(Enishi's POV) The young woman stood up abruptly from the chair in front of my desk. I suppose the conversation that I had been having with her, ruffled her feathers. She was a beautiful one, that Kamiya Kaoru girl. Almost resembling my late sister, Tomoe Yukishiro... Somehow, by some twist of fate, I find that this teary-eyed girl before me is the love interest to my brother-in-law, also...the man who killed my sister.

"But you can't! Kenshin's not like that any more!" she cried, occasionally taking her handkerchief and wiping her eyes. "He saves people any time he can, and he's such a good hearted person!"

Scoffing, I hastly undo my tie that was choking me. It always has to be the pretty ones that go after the bad guys. Too bad she didn't have the brains to fall for a guy like me. "He's still that merciless killer that murdered his own wife in cold blood. Anything that you say, won't change my opinion on him. Justice /must/ be served. Sorry doll face." I added the last part when I heard the strangled gasp escape from her lips. Honestly, somewhere inside, I felt sorry that this innocent girl had to get mixed up with the wrong crowd.

"But Enishi! Please understand that Kenshin-! He's really wonderful and I-! I, I love him!" the Kamiya girl blurted out, taking the damp cloth in her hands and covering her mouth with it, to prevent any sobs from escaping.

Gritting my teeth and curling my hands into fists, I try to ignore this feeling of evny and jealousy. Really, how do low-life scum bags like Himura Kenshin, also more popularly know as the Hitokiri Battousai, manage to corrupt the ideals of such naive people like Kamiya and my sister?

Upon hearing her declaration, however, I stand up too, towering over her quivering form. Grabbing my hat off the table, I set it upon my head of spikes and walk past her to sweep up my trench coat. She turns those sapphire-like eyes on me and begs me to reconsider my revenge. Glancing at her over my shoulder, I grind out my last statement, "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn," before exiting and slamming the door behind me shut.

xXx

ok, i hope everyone enjoyed that to some extent. please review, it makes me very happy and boosts my spirits so that i can write more. oh, and if any of you caring reviewers would be so kind as to suggest a muse so that i can continue, because so far my search is limited to reading other Kao/Eni fics, but then they make me realize that i haven't updated in forever so it puts a damper on me. blah. anywayz, plz RnR on your way out, and help out if you can! thank you everyone - ja ne!

xXx

_Phi-Dono rox_


End file.
